The Predator Becomes Prey
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Brynn is attacked by Tagon. :O Brynn is my OC, she is the sister of Fili and Kili! Please read and review. :)


**And I'm back with another story! This one comes before Late Night Fight, but they don't have to be read in order! Also if you like Brynn, read my full story Two Brothers and a Younger Sister (cheesy, I know. I don't know what I was thinking. The story is better than the title though!), and my other one shots, Bullies Beware, The Baby Girl, The Trial, I Will Kill Him, Story Time, and Late Night Fight. **

**(Brynn is 12, Fili is 18, Kili is 17.)**

Brynn lifted her hood over her head. She subtly looked around her. A note had been left for her at her home, and it had been disturbing.

"_Brynn, I am in desperate need of your help. You cannot tell anyone about this. Meet me in the alley behind Barners Meat Shop and I will tell you about this. It is a life and death matter. Be careful, do not let anyone follow you._"

She was always wary when she was not supposed to tell her brothers something. But this was apparently important. Brynn looked at a jewelry stand that was less than three feet from the alley. A man holding a tray of rings came beside her. She bumped into him, making him spill the contents.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir."

In the commotion that followed, Brynn slipped into the alley. She spotted a lone figure standing in the shadows. Figuring it was the one who had left the note, Brynn carefully approached.

"You've come. Good. We can't talk here, follow me." A male voice said.

Before Brynn could reply he took her hand and led her down the alley. Five minutes later they stopped. Brynn shook her hand free. She did not appreciate a man holding her hand, especially a stranger.

"Who are you, sir?"

"I'm new here. My name is Tagon. Someone has tried to kill me. I need your help."

"Why my help specifically, couldn't you have-"

"I needed the help of a beautiful dame like yourself. May I see your weapons? I want to know if they'll do the job."

Brynn was now even more wary of him. She handed over her sword (it would be useless in close combat) and a few of her knives, making sure to keep one.

After studying the weapons for a mere second, Tagon threw them away, far out of reach.

"Useless."

Now Brynn was offended. "Excuse me?"

"They are not acceptable."

"Okay. Fine. Why did you bring me out here. The other alley was perfectly safe."

Tagon moved fast and pinned Brynns arms to her side with one arm. The other arm clamped a hand over her mouth**. **

"Because I needed somewhere where no one could hear you scream."

Brynn, of course, still tried to call for help. No screaming. Screaming showed terror. Brynn was not terrified. Not yet. She still had time to get away. Her mind and heart were racing, searching for a way to save herself, and fighting the enormous fear that was crawling through her body.

"You are beautiful, m'lady. I will take you to my home, and maybe, maybe I will let you live."

Tagon started forcing her down the alley, even farther from the market than they were before. Brynn struggled hard, hard enough to frustrate Tagon. He stopped and turned her to face him. His hand grabbed her throat.

"You are a tough one. Now sleep, and know that this is your fault. Sleep..."

Brynns vision started to grey around the edges as Tagon squeezed her throat. He was suffocating her, and she would not be able to get away.

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

Brynn looked over Tagons shoulder. Fili was running up the alley, a look of pure hatred and boiling anger on his face. Kili was right behind him.

Before Tagon could do anything, Fili tackled him. Brynn was pushed to the ground with them and Tagon lost his grip.

Her head pounded as oxygen rushed back into her lungs. She fought unconsciousness.

"How dare you use her!" Fili shouted, a punch accenting every second word. "How dare you use her kindness and courageousness against her!"

Kili knelt beside Brynn. He placed his hand on her head.

"Bree?"

"I'm fine." She gasped. "I'm fine. Help- help Fili."

Kili nodded and took a step toward Fili. He grabbed his shoulder and gently moved him aside. Then he took Tagon by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"If I ever see you near her again, I will kill you." Kili growled, his face inches from Tagons. "Do not think I am bluffing. If you so much as look at her, I will put an arrow through your throat."

Tagon sneered, coughing a bit of blood out of his mouth. "You don't have the guts kid."

Kili narrowed his eyes. "You won't have guts after I get to you."

He threw Tagon to the ground. The brothers each took a turn getting their anger out on Tagon.

They beat him enough to let him know they meant business, but not enough to kill him or cripple him. Even though they wanted to**. **

Fili grabbed Tagon. As he pushed the criminal down the alley, Kili turned to Brynn.

"Are you okay, Brynn?"

"I'm fine."

Kili held her face in his hands. "You're shaking."

"Adrenaline."

"Bree..."

"I'm fine, Kili. I'm not scared."

"I didn't say you were." Kili said gently.

Brynn sighed, knowing she was caught.

"Being scared isn't a sign of weakness. What happened a few minutes ago- it was terrifying. Not only for you but for me as well. It's okay to be scared, Brynn."

"I thought I was going to die. I'm such a fool, I should have- I should have told you two, I shouldn't have done this by myself. He used me, I thought I was helping someone but he was going to kill me." Brynns voice hitched on the last word.

"Come here." Kili said, enveloping her in his arms. "You're safe, Bree. You'll be okay. I promise."

"I know. We should catch up with Fili. The authorities won't believe him if he's by himself with Tagon."

"Okay."

They walked side by side together.

"How did you and Fili find me? And how did you know I was in trouble?"

"After you left, we realized you took your sword with you. People don't usually bring their swords to the market. We found the note in your desk after that. We left right away, but not soon enough to get here before what happened."

"Well, you got here. That's all that matters."

Kili and Brynn stepped into the market to see Fili talking to not the authorities, but to Dwalin.

"... So he tripped." Fili finished.

"He tripped?" Dwalin asked, smirking.

"A few times. About 13. Ended on his face almost every time."

"Are you taking this scoundrel to the jail?"

"Yes, I'm just waiting on- oh, Kili and Brynn, but they're here now**."**

"Hello, Mr. Dwalin." Kili said.

"Hello lad, lass. I hear you got into a bit of trouble eh, Bree?"

"A bit. Thank goodness Tagon, uh, tripped." Brynn answered.

Dwalin smiled. "Well, you better get to the authorities."

Ooooooooo

Fili stood in front if the jailer, his grip tightening on Tagon.

"What do you mean you can't arrest him!? He attacked my sister! He was going to kill her!" He seethed.

"I'm sorry, but you have no proof." The jailer drawled lazily.

Fili growled and took a step toward the dwarf, who held up his hand.

"Careful, I could have _you_ arrested."

"Why I should-"

"Ah-ah! You can't lay a hand on me."

"I am Thorin Oakenshields nephew, this is his other nephew, and this is his niece!"

"That doesn't exactly help your case, son."

"Arg! Does the word _assault_ mean _anything_ to you!?"

"It means a lot. But not right now. You have no proof. Now get out."

Fili huffed and dragged Tagon out of the building.

"Listen. We may not be able to keep you locked up, but we can hunt you down and kill you, ever so slowly, if you touch or look at her again. Is that clear?" Fili asked, glaring at the dwarf.

"Crystal." Tagon sneered.

Fili threw him away.

"It disgusts me. I bet if a dwarf from the Blue Mountains had brought him in, they would have arrested him."

"It's okay, Fili." Brynn said gently. "I'll be fine."

"It's unjust. Uncle Thorin is not going to be happy when he heard about this." Kili said.

Ooooooooooooo

"Do you mean he just let him go!?" Thorin exclaimed, pacing the floor**. **

Brynn couldn't help but smile. She could tell he was raging.

"Curse this place! This would never happen in Erebor. This would never happen under my rule."

"Uncle, it is alright." Brynn said.

"No, it is not. If a girl from the Blue Mountains had been attacked, arresting the assaulter would have been top priority. We are treated like _scum_ here. We cannot trust the authorities here. They will not help us."

Brynn raised an eyebrow. "Tagon will not attack me again."

"And how can you be sure?"

"Because if he does," Brynn got up from her chair and placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder. "He will die."

Thorin turned and gazed at Brynn. Sadness echoed in his ice blue eyes.

"It is not enough, dear Brynn. Gloin has news about Erebor, about the prophecy of our return!"

"Truly?"

"Yes! Soon, we will reclaim the Lonely Mountain, we will reclaim our home!"

Dis looked concerned.

"Thorin, brother, maybe this isn't the time to talk about this."

"Are you not excited, Dis?"

"I-I... You have made a home for us here. Why risk your life for something that is gone?"

"Can a place truly be called your home when you are treated worse than the dogs?"

"A home is where family is."

Thorin looked curiously at his sister, but decided to leave the conversation alone.

"Well, uh, we don't have assurance that it is time to-to take back Erebor. Brynn, Fili, Kili, how do you feel about helping Dwalin train some older children tomorrow? His other volunteers are busy."

Fili looked at his brother and sister for approval before answering.

"Sure." He said. "It'll be fun."

The rest of the night was spent talking of different training techniques. Dis left pretty soon, shaking her head at her children and brother. They could talk about weapons and fighting all they wanted. She was going to bake something.

**I hope you liked it! Also, my story is much better than my one shots, in my opinion. Also, to Robin Winters- As one of my most faithful reviewers, I would like to give you a gift. In your review, give me an idea for a one shot YOU would like me to write! I would really like to do this for you! **

**Anyways, if you all liked this, please review. It will make me happy. :)**


End file.
